Diaries of the Uchiha's Daughter
by SuzukiO.o
Summary: Dear Diary, Today was just like any other day, wake up, eat breakfast, watch Dad, Shin, and Sano argue, and then train with Kojima and Hiro. The only thing different? Well, KOJIMA MADE OUT WITH ME! "Setsumi what're you writing?" "Huh nothing dad!"ONESHOT!


Diaries of the Uchiha's daughter

_Summary: 'Dear Diary...Today was just like any other day, wake up, eat breakfast, train with dad, Shin, and Sano, and then hang out with Kojima and Hiko, you know the usual stuff. The only thing that was different, well, KOJIMA MADE OUT WITH ME!!!!' "Setsumi, what're you writing?" Sasuke asked, "Huh, nothing dad!" 'Dear diary...Not to self, no privacy when you have two older brothers, a little brother and a dad who's on your case 24/7. Let's just say, being the only daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura, is NOT fun. _

**A/N: Okay look I did not lose Uchiha Restoration, but a friend of mine asked me if she could borrow the notebook I write it in and I said she could. She's still reading it, and I was planning on updating it today, but she has it. Sooo I made this fanfic! I really hope u like it!**

**

* * *

**

"SUMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Dear Diary,_

_Yup, that's how most of my mornings start, with my little brother Shizuki running into my room crying "Sumi-chan!" Usually I only pretend to be asleep, to give him the joy of annoying the crap out of me. Only since Shin and Sano used to do the same when I was Shizuki's age. _

The little rose-colored hair Uchiha boy ran into his older sisters room and jumped on his, pretending to be asleep, sister. He giggled and pulled at her hair, "Good morning Sum-chan! Time to wake up!!!!" Shizuki cried happily.

Setsumi sat up with Shizuki in her lap and rubbed his rosey colored hair, "Good morning Shi-chan. Are the others awake?" she asked her little brother.

"Yup! Mommy told me to wake you up so you can eat breakfast!" Shizuki said happily.

"Alright, lets get up then." Setsumi said with a grin.

_Shi-chan is adorable for a four year old, most kids his age wanna make you pull your hair out, but I guess Shi has inherited the Uchiha maturity from Dad. _

Setsumi and Shizuki walked into the kitchen and saw two older teenage boys, thier father, and thier mother, going about thier daily rutines.

_Yup, just like always, Shin and Sano arguing with dad about the Ninja Showdown from the previous night, usually dad winning at the argument, and mom making breakfast. Me, I'm usually the very first one to wake up and I train or write, then as everone else wakes up I pretend to be asleep for Shi-chan, then as breakfast is about to be served, Shi comes into my room and wakes me up._

"Aa, Good morning Setsumi, my non argumental daughter." Sasuke said with a grin.

"HEY!" Shin and Sano, the two older brothers, said in a unison.

_Shin and Sano, they don't exactly act thier age, but how can you not love them? Let me see if I can explain my family order, first born was Shin, he's 18 and a jounin. Sano is the second born son, he's 16 and a chunnin, I'm the third born and mom and dads first born daughter, I'm 14 and a chunnin as well. Shizuki is the baby basically and he's only four. Yup, we're the four Uchiha brats, and our jobs are to revive our clan, just as our father has done. Having three sons and one daughter, hope I'm not the dissapointment. _

"Good morning dad." Setsumi said with a grin.

"Good morning Setsumi." Sakura said to her only daughter with a smile.

_Mom and Dad, they are the best, sure they can be very strict but I love 'em. Mom is always so sweet and smiling, I guess everyone in this family loves the way she smiles at you. Dad is always willing to train with us, teaching us new jitsu and having fun with us. Sometimes he'll take days off from his ANBU job and stay home to spend time with either me or Shizuki. Dad see's me as his one and only little girl, considering I am his only daughter. I guess he also sees me as the wisest one when it comes to sharingan, since I learned it at three, and have already mastered most of it already._

"Would you like some breakfast Sumi?" Sakura asked.

Sitting down with Shizuki clung over her shoulders, Shizuki nodded. "Sure mom."

_It also seems that Shi-chan is the closest to me. He's been glued to me since he learned how to say Sumi as his first word. Beacause Shin and Sano were older and mostly on missions, I was the one who played with Shi all the time when he was a baby, I was only ten when he was born, Sano was 12 and Shin was 14. Sano just graduated when Shi was born and Shin was just making Chunin. I was just an academy student that was top of the class every year. So I came home and played with Shin. When I was born I was close to both my brothers, since the three of us are closer to age than we are with Shizuki. Because I was so close to dad and my brothers, I became a tomboy. Mom was okay with that, she didn't want me growing up as a peppy and weak ninja, she believed that because I had three guys in my life I should learn to be strong. She didn't have that though until she made squad seven with dad, uncle Naruto and Grandpa Kakashi. Now Naruto isn't really my uncle, he's been my dads best friend since they were young, and Kakashi isn't really my grandfather, but I'm the only one who called him that when I was Shi-chans age. So it's like a old habit that can't be stopped._

Setsumi sighed as she finished her soup and and got up to her feet with Shizuki still clung around her shoulders, "Man, Shi really is close to you Sumi-kun." Sano said.

"You're just noticing that now? And stop calling me kun, I'm a girl." Setsumi said.

"You don't really act like it." Sano said.

"Aa, Sano enough." Sasuke warned his son.

Setsumi stuck out her tongue towards her brother, Sano scoffed, "Daddy's girl." he mumbled under his breath.

Shin laughed at his younger siblings, "Man when are you guys gonna grow up?" he asked with a chuckle.

"When are you gonna ask Yuriko-chan to marry you!?" Sano and Setsumi said in a unison.

_Yuriko-chan, Naruto and Hinatas oldest daughter, aka Shins girlfriend._

Shin stopped his laughing and looked away with a blush, Sano and Setsumi broke out laughing. Shizuki only faked laughed because he saw his sister do it.

"Enough you two, leave your brother alone." Sakura said, not liking the fact of her eldest son getting married at 18.

Setsumi smiled and removed Shizuki off her shoulders. "Well I'm off to train with Kojima and Hiko, see ya later." she said, waiving a hand up as she left the kitchen.

"Yea I gotta meet up with my teammates too." Sano said.

"Theres a jounin meeting in twenty minutes, I gotta go." Shin said getting up.

"Alright, be home before dinner." Sakura said to her children.

"Be safe and have fun." Sasuke said, with Shizuki pulling at his hair.

"Okay, Ja!" All three said.

Sakura sighed, "Those three are growing up to fast Sasuke, what are we gonna do once Shin decides to marry Yuriko and move out?" she asked her husband.

"Well most likely he'll move into the Uchiha Compound with us to keep close. So I doubt there'll be a problem, and once all three of them move out into thier own homes in the Uchiha Village we still have Shizuki to raise." Sasuke said, continuing to let his son pull his hair.

"Shi-chan is always gonna stay with mommy and daddy!" he squealed happily.

Sakura chuckled, "That's because your mommys baby." she said, as Shizuki ran up to her and hugged her.

Sasuke smiled, he loved his family.

--X--

Setsumi walked around the village and looked around all around her.Villagers were going about thier daily routines, selling at the markets, men and women shopping, and small children running around playing ninja.

_I've never really noticed how peaceful this village is, not until I gradutated and started seeing the world differently then when I was a small academy student. I have to admit I used to play ninja when I was younger. I used to beg Shin and Sano to play with me, or at least train me, before either of them graduted, they used to play. Once they gradutaed from the academy they taught me thier jitsu, or at least I tried my best with them. They said to me that if mom and dad were to ever have another child, and we were given a little brother or sister, that I would be the one to teach him/her the jistu. So now once Shizuki gets into the academy I will tain him, along with dad. Dad used to train Shin and Sano when I was too little._

"Hey Sumi!"

The said Uchiha turned around to see a boy with blonde hair and soft lavender eyes. Standing next to him cooly was a boy with dark brown, shoulder length, hair and the same identical lavender eyes. Sumi smiled and waived to them.

"Hey Hiko, Kojima." Setsumi said with a grin.

"Okay so here's the deal, I got a date with Aiyame, and I'm gonna give you two some alone time." Hiko, the blonde, said. He turned to his cousin and blinked, "See ya!"

Hiko ran off leaving his cousin Kojima and Setsumi dumbfounded. "Okay??" Setsumi said confused.

"Whatever, let's just go and train." Kojima said, walking ahead of Setsumi.

Setsumi shrugged and followed her teammate.

_Kojima and I have been friends ever since I we were in diapers. My mom is friends with his mom and they used to set up playdates with us and we got to know each other alot. Kojima and I, well it's like we're brother and sister. To me he's like my twin brother, and to him I'm like his little sister. Kojima has this whole different side of him that noone really see's unless I'm with him. When he's with other people he's quiet and calm, but around me he's always joking around, laughing and acting like a retard. Usually he's like that to some degree with Hiro around, but with me around he's like that 100. I don't know why he's like that, but he is. I have to admit, when I was little I used to like him, to some degree, but now and days I really don't. _

Setsumi was ripped from her thoughts when she heard Kojima call her name, "Hey Sumi-kun!" he said.

She looked around, hoping to see him, but was dumbfounded when she didn't see him anywhere, "Kojima?" she called.

At that moment, he appeared upside down in front of him. Setsumi jumped alittle when she saw his face very close to hers. She then realized that he was hanging upside down from a tree branch, using his chakra at his feet to do so. Setsumi chuckled, which made Kojima laugh a bit too. Soon their laughter turned into even more laughter, which led to a mad laughing fit. Once they calmed down they looked at each other, face to face. Setsumi didn't realize, but her face was glowing red, and she also didn't realize that he was blushing as well.

"Umm, I think I'll get down now." Kojima said, getting down from the tree branch.

Setsumi smiled and the two began to spar. Kojima took out his kunai and aimed for Setsumi, she blocked it with her kunai. Their sparring matches were always rough, but never very serious. When Kojima aimed for Suzuki, she moved out of the way, but Kojima's foot mixed in front of hers when he tried to turn, and he ended up tripping them both. But before Suzuki could hit the ground, she felt herself being twisted around, and then realized that Kojima had flipped places with her, he was now under her, and she was atop him. They landed on the ground, Setsumi looked at him in awe.

"How did you do that?" Setsumi asked.

"I dunno, self conciously I guess." Kojima mumbled.

Setsumi felt her face go red again, as she looked into Kojima's pale opal eyes. He looked back at her shining emerald orbs, not being able to help but notice how gorgeous she was. Kojima felt himself inching closer to her lips, and Setsumi the same. Soon, thier lips touched, ever so lightly, and the two broke apart when they realized what they had just done. Setsumi jumped off of Kojima and quickly began to stutter. Kojima felt all his nerves give out as he reached for Setsumi's face and kissed her rough yet passionatly. Setsumi melted into the kiss and deepened it by draping her arms over his brooding shoulders. Soon she found herself slowly falling atop him again. She was so unaware that her qiuck and innocent kiss was begining to turn into a rough and passionate make out session. Kojima hadn't even noticed that he flipped Setsumi over to her back so that he was atop her. As soon as he found himself pleading for her to let his tongue explore his mouth, he pulled away. He looked at the Uchiha teen laying beneath him, gasping for air. He too was gasping for air as he realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry Setsumi." He mumbled.

"Don't be Kojima, it's okay." Setsumi mumbled back.

Kojima got up and helped the Uchiha to her feet. They both smiled and decided to walk back to the village. Kojima walked Setsumi home, not taking his eyes off of her, and them holding each others hand.

* * *

_Oh, before I end this diary entry, I have to say, today was rather strange. After that kiss with Kojima I felt kinda strange inside. I was begining to figure out the feelings I never really had for him before. I guess I should be happy, but I've never really done anything like this before._

A curious Sasuke looked at his daughter, who was writing away with her younger brother slinging over her shoulders, staring at her stange writing. Sasuke called over to his daughter, "Setsumi what're you writing?

"Huh, nothing dad!" Setsumi said, rather nervously.

_Dear Diary, note to self, no privacy when you have two older brothers, a little brother who slings over your shoulder, and a dad who's on your case 24/7. Let's just say, being the only daughter of Uchiha Sasuke, is NOT fun._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay so I hope u all liked it! I really wanted to do something like this! I'll update Uchiha Restoration tomorrow when my friend gives me back my notebook! Once again I'm sorry for the delay!**


End file.
